Merry Christmas, Indeed
by kate problem
Summary: “James,” Lily pouted. “I think you need a little injection of Christmas spirit.” James smiled gravely as the image of Lily holding a rather large needle popped into his head. “Heroin would be better,” He said, laughing as Lily glared at him.


Merry Christmas, Indeed

kate problem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters.

**LJ**

Lily Evans loved Christmas. She began decorating the common room on the first of December and sang carols straight through New Years. She was as jolly as Saint Nick himself, and though most people found it to be inexpressibly irritating, James Potter was positively enamored with her Christmas spirit.

James Potter had never liked Christmas. He was what you would politely call a scrooge. And though he admired Lily's exuberance during the "jolly season", he never felt any of it himself. He had promised himself that he would try to be as jolly as Lily during the Christmas of his 7th and final year at Hogwarts. Thus far, he had not kept his promise.

"James!" James ignored the chipper call and continued walking, trying to conceal his face. "James," He cringed at the breathless enthusiasm that she exuded. She must have noticed his attempt to overlook her because she stepped in front of him when he moved to make his escape. "James," She said again, putting her hands flat against his chest. James shivered. Lily Evans was a big problem for his seventeen year old hormones.

"What do you want, Lily?" He sighed, pushing his glasses up on his nose. She looked at him feigning hurt at his annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to ask you what you wanted for Christmas," Lily said, trying her best to sound injured. "You don't need to get snappy." James sighed again, feeling more weary by the minute. He smiled tightly, leaning on the wall behind him. "So what do you want?" _You_, James thought automatically, but shook his head in attempt to erase the thought.

"Nothing," He said carefully.

"James," Lily pouted. "I think you need a little injection of Christmas spirit." James smiled gravely as the image of Lily holding a rather large needle popped into his head.

"Heroin would be better," He said, laughing as Lily glared at him. "Just get me some fags or something. We can smoke together if you want." Lily looked at him skeptically before heaving a sigh.

"Fine," She relented. "But you do realize that on Christmas I'll be the most annoying pest you've ever come across either way." James opened his mouth to reply, but Lily cut him off. "I know, I know, you can hardly wait." She said dryly, giving him a significant look before walking off.

It never ceased to surprise James how well she knew him. They had been nearly inseparable since the previous year when he and the other Marauders had revealed to her some of their deepest secrets. It had formed a close bond, an alliance. James sighed. A friendship. His affection for her had never changed, he had just started to keep it closer to himself, to hide it. He didn't think that he could live without her friendship. It would surely destroy him.

The two days leading up to Christmas Eve passed without any badgering from Lily. In fact, she all but ignored him, making a point to leave the Head's common room whenever he entered. James hoped to Merlin that he had not done something to offend her, that he had not broken their bond. Christmas Eve came, and James was positive that he had never felt so un-jolly in his life. He sat in the common room that he and Lily shared, moping, staring at the beautiful Christmas tree that Lily had assembled at the beginning of the month. It was covered in tiny lights that James knew to be fairies that Lily had convinced to live in the evergreen until New Year's in exchange for safe shelter from the snow. Lily had promptly transfigured them a small lodge and put it in her room. James admired the glow of the tree, the colors that seemed to meld into one great ball of vivid beauty. _Perhaps_, James thought, _this is the reason Lily loves Christmas so much._ James stared at the tree until his eyelids got heavy and he fell asleep.

James woke in the middle of the night to the sound of footsteps on the stairs to Lily's dorm. He winced as a lit wand was pointed in his face and made to shield his eyes against the light. A hand caught his. It was Lily, clad in a very short nightgown, a blanket covering her shoulders.

"Oh," She muttered, not letting go of his hand. "It's only you. I heard someone snoring, and I thought you'd gone to bed ages ago. I just assumed Sirius had broken in." And with a laugh, she added, "Again." James smiled weakly, sitting up on the couch he was on. "Mind if I join you?" Lily asked hesitantly? James shook his head, patting the seat beside him. Lily plopped down next to him, the hem of her short nightgown inching up her thighs as she wriggled to get comfortable. James gulped as Lily moved, covering the both of them with her blanket, laying her head on James' shoulder as the pair gazed into the fire. "This is nice," Lily murmured contentedly. James nodded, resting his own head atop hers. "James?" Lily asked suddenly, craning her neck so their eyes met.

"Hmm?" James replied, his eyes closed, a satisfied smile upon his face.

"Why do you hate Christmas so much?" James' eyes remained closed for a moment as he hummed thoughtfully, chewing on his lip. He opened his eyes.

"I don't," He mumbled, glancing at Lily who raised her eyebrows. "I've just never really had a reason to love it, you know?" Lily nodded slowly. "I mean I'm thankful for everything I have: my family, my friends, you, but I've never had this huge love of Christmas."

"Is there anything that could make you love Christmas?" Lily asked, and James was almost able to ignore the hopeful note in her voice. _It's now or never_, James thought to himself.

"I think so," He said, trying to stifle the rising nervousness in his stomach. Lily looked at him questioningly, green eyes wide and filled with almost-innocence. "You." His heart jumped when Lily smiled up at him, and he could have lived with kissing her right then.

"Good," She said, leaning up to him, gasping as their lips brushed. "Merry Christmas," She murmured as they broke apart.

"Merry Christmas, indeed."

**END.**


End file.
